Alone In Hell
by GreyDog
Summary: What-if a human was sent to the Dark SwatKat Universe. Sent there, unknown to him, by the Pastmaster who plans on changing the Dark Swat Kats to good Kats, the Pastmaster hopes this human acomplishes this task. But would this human successed...or die? IMPORTANT NOTE: The story will be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**ALONE IN HELL**

Chapter 1: It's Not a Kat!

_**AN: I've had a lot of ideas of late but this one struck me out of the blue. I've never read a Human/Dark Swat Kat crossover. I began to wonder what if a human came to that horrible world.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Human world, year 2005**_

A young teenager wanders the dark street. The few passers by eyed him cautiously but generally ignored him just as he ignored them in return. His appearance, he was certain, was the cause of the looks at all.

He looked like he'd been in a fight; dirt covered him, his t-shirt had holes in it and his blue jeans were torn and not as a fashion statement, his lip was split and leaking a little blood from the punch his drunken father had bestowed upon him and he carried a bulging backpack. He looked like all the runaways seen on these back streets.

Some of the looks held pity while others eyed him suspiciously. After all, ones like him were known to rob others. That might be true later once he was on the street a while but right this moment, his thoughts were only on getting as far away as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Sometime earlier...**_

"You piece of shit…..without me you're nothing but a dead fucker," the intoxicated man slurred when the teenager exploded in anger after hearing him speak trash about his mother. He'd said she was a stupid bitch that was only good at sucking his cock.

That comment had sent the teen over the edge. He'd yelled, fists clenched, "she did everything in this house while you just sit on your fat ass, drinking. I don't need you. Living off the street would be better than living with a fucking alcoholic. Without you I'd have a life...you fucking asshole! You've ruined my life." He might be much smaller than the man and had scrawny arms compared to the grown man's muscles, but he refused to back down.

The man barely reacted to the teen's rant. "I don't give a crap about your life…..hell I never did," he laughed.

That made the kid see red, without regard for what might happen to him he blasted off again, "if mom was here, she would of kicked your ass out of the house….why she even married you, I don't know but I know you're useless without her to cook and clean up after you. You can't even keep the house clean. Look at it...trash, bottles, dirty dishes, clothes, crap everywhere... looks like a pigsty...you worthless idiot!"

The man's eyes glowed with fury upon hearing the word 'idiot'. "Better watch that mouth before I break every single bone in your body," he warned getting ponderously to his feet and closing in on the teen.

The teen was too inflamed to stop now, "Fuck you…..it's your fault my mom is dead and it's your stupid, fucking, alcoholic fault that killed her...I wish you were dead!"

He never saw the man's arm swing up until it hit his face, sending him into a nearby wall with a hard thud. He couldn't recover quickly enough when the man used on hand to grasp the kid's throat and held him pinned to the wall.

Shoving his face into the teen's so the kid could smell the alcohol fumes coming at him, the man whispered hoarsely, "What was that? You wanted me dead?…listen and listen well kid. Before you were even born your mother was a whore that fucked any guy for money. Then I met her, I had my time with her and accidentally made you. I could have walked out of the mess but I stayed. I had a steady life and you know what? I gave it up for her and you. So you ruined my life…my own flesh and blood. I gave you everything you little pissant."

The teen struggled to breath around the strangulating hold. His vision was fading to dark around the edges but in his mind he heard the man's words and was forced to think. He'd always thought of his mother as a strong woman and never could understand why she stayed with this man all this time.

Was the fucker telling the truth...had he stayed because he'd wanted to and felt responsible for him? He realized, his mother had never told him a thing about her past, why she'd never married, why she stayed here...too many questions and no one to answer them but this drunken pig. Was he lying? The teen didn't know and no longer cared.

The man...his father...smirked as he saw the teen begin to realize things might not be like he'd thought. Seeing that, he released the kid to slide down the wall to the floor.

Snorting derisively, the man said, "stupid kid" then left the living room for the kitchen to get more beer.

The teen rubbed his sore throat and tried to get his breath back. A swirl of emotions vied for attention in his head and it was just all too much for him to handle anymore. When he could rise to his feet, he staggered to his bedroom and packed his back with everything that mattered to him and left the rest. His father never said anything as the door opened and shut.

His body and throat hurt but he didn't stop until he was some distance from the only place he'd known as home when his mother was alive which had become his own private hell when she died. He was never going back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He plodded along, never looking up, until he was too tired to continue. He looked up at last and noted it was very late. It was dark, no moon shone to light his way except for the street lights.

Staring at his feet, he wondered what he should do now. He had no where to go, no friends, no other relatives to offer him shelter. He couldn't and wouldn't go back to that drunken idiot. For perhaps the nth time he desperately wished his mother was still alive.

She always looked out for him and defended him against his usually drunken father even though it would draw his attention to her. He hated the beatings both against his mother and himself. It made him feel dirty and useless.

Until a little while ago, he never understood why his mother always put up with that guy or why she never responded to his abusive behavior. When he was old enough, he had swore he would kill the man but his mother always begged him not to but he never understood why.

She had been killed in a car crash because the fucker had lost control when drunk. He'd only been twelve at the time. The last two years were absolutely hell and no one outside his home cared enough to find out why he had so many bruises and why his school work was suffering. Now fourteen, he would have to make his own way because he would never allow that asshole to lay a fist on him again.

He touched the parting gift he'd gotten from his father. "Fuck" he winced, it still hurt quite a lot and he had no way to clean it up.

Lowering his hand, he looked around again. Wonderful, he'd wandered into the worst part of the area where gang symbols adorned the sides of buildings and fences, the buildings themselves were ruined hulks that wouldn't even keep the rain out and where drug addicts.

The perfect place to win the 'Most Dangerous City on the Planet Award'.

Sighing with annoyance at his stupidity at being here at night, he decided he needed to get away from here as fast as he could despite how tired he was or how hungry. Staying here would get him killed, though the thought did sound like the perfect solution to his present pain.

Turning away, he walked north, hoping he'd find a safe and warm place to rest for the night, that's if no one turned him into the cops first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Megakat City, the Dark SWAT Kat's Universe**

On another world, a wizard named the Pastmaster, was attempting some new spells from his spell book. Unlike the Pastmaster from good SWAT Kats universe, this one only wanted to help it.

He hadn't been perfect, just as the other Pastmaster had been thwarted from his dreams of marrying the Queen, so had he and had gone on a rampage, but unlike the evil one, the good one had learned this wasn't the way to get what he wanted.

When the Queen developed a dangerous disease, he stopped his evil rampage and quickly turned his attentions to curing her. Unfortunately, all his efforts didn't save her but it did give her more time. In gratitude and love, she accepted him as her consort. He was deliriously happy and sad as he knew he would lose her soon enough.

As he continued his efforts to try and cure her, he would find her crying at odd times. When he asked why, she said she was distressed to see her once happy and peaceful land taken over by evil and her people acted like cruel savages. It broke her heart and made her unhappy.

The Pastmaster felt guilty for his own part in the evil times and it broke his heart to hear her weep so. When death finally took her from him, her last words were, "please help those souls which darkness hath tainted….change them back toward the light of goodness."

"I promise," he whispered, tears in his eyes then she departed this world.

From that time until the present, he tried to fulfill that his promise. He searched through the pages of this most recent book he'd found. So far nothing looked like it would help but he didn't stop reading.

After more than an hour or so of reading, he grew disgusted and threw the book away from him. It landed on the floor some distance away with a thud.

"Cursed book…I'll not find my answers with those useless spells," he muttered, bitterly. After pacing the floor a bit, he sighed and went back to pick up the book, pausing when he noted the page it was open to. This was something he'd either missed or hadn't gotten to yet.

Studying it, he read, "one whose soul is possessed by darkness shall find peace with one whose soul is light, the reverse is true of one whose soul is light and is overcome by a dark soul."

The spell was both a summoning and a charm. The spell would locate a soul that was needed to change either a light to dark or a dark to light, whichever was required by the caster. This was exactly what the Pastmaster had been hoping to find. He summoned his special watch and opened a gate to the future.

He didn't step through but watched as if it were a TV screen. Lifting his watch, he pointed it at the hole and intoned, "find those whose hearts are the most tainted with darkness."

As he watched, the images honed in on a couple toms. By their garb, he determined they were mechanics for those strange horseless carriages from that world.

Frowning in confusion, he muttered, "this can't be right...those two couldn't possibly be the most tainted souls around...my watch must be..." he halted when he saw the pair head for a hole in the floor at the back of their garage. Once they reached the bottom of the shaft they'd climbed down to, he saw a familiar craft just past them. "What? The SWAT Kats?" He would never have guessed the two worst omegas besides Dark Kat were posing as simple mechanics.

Shaking his head, he said worriedly, "these two are devils….if that soul of light comes to them, it might be slaughtered. However, ….they are suitable for what I had in mind. If the light soul succeeds, then it might help the city in the end after all. It's worth the risk...really it can't make things worse."

Decision made, he read through the page thoroughly then prepared to begin the spell casting. At the end of the spell there was a warning.

"If the one you seek is from another dimension….the spell will allow its passage but will take the caster in its place." He shivered. So to do this could kill him but he sighed and decided to do it anyway. "My bride's last wish will be fulfilled either way." With that, he began reading the spell aloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He patted the pocket where his wallet was at. It contained the hundred dollar bill he stolen from his father. It would provide him with meals but very little else for at least a week, if he was frugal. But shelter was a real problem besides food and he had not enough for that and eat too. He wondered what he as going to do now.

As he continued on his way, his mind went back to the many morals his mother was always filling his ears with. One in particular, she had told him when he was just six.

"Remember son…..things happen for a reason," she had said.

He smiled at the memory. His mother was so beautiful which was hard for him to believe she had been a whore. She did have one vice he knew for certain about and that was smoking whenever she thought he wasn't around.

Once, because he was curious, he snitched one but before he could figure out how you lit it she was on him immediately. That was one of the rare occasions when she yelled at him angrily, saying, "...don't be stupid...or...what were you thinking?"

"Yeah mom….I was stupid," he chuckled when remembering that particular day. Then the moment passed and sadness returned. He stared up at the dark sky and murmured, "I miss you mom." A single tear ran down his cheek. He missed her so much...she was the whole world to him.

Brushing off the tear, he returned to walking, needing to find a place to sleep or hide before a patrolling cop found him. He'd barely managed to take one step when his legs suddenly felt wobbly. He blinked wondering what was going on and looked down to see something shocking. His legs were stuck in a dark hole and it seemed he was sinking into it fast like quick sand. He gasped trying to pull his legs free but it did nothing and he was rapidly sinking downwards.

Terrified, he screamed, "HELP…HELP...HELP... ANYONE HELP ME!"

But no one heard his pleas as he began to totally disappear. He continued to try and kick free and scrabble his nails on the pavement to keep him from going downward but nothing helped. With his own screams in his ears, his body vanished into the hole and the last thing he heard was his mother saying, "Remember son….things happen for a reason."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The spell book burst into flames the moment the spell was completed. He'd already let it go and watched as it turned to ash on the floor. As the wind blew its pieces away, he realized a sacrifice had been made.

As his body began to vanish, the Pastmaster sighed and murmured with no regret, "so, I guess the soul of light did come from another dimension...my time has finally come….I hope this light soul succeeds. He slowly vanished from existence with his part of the promise fulfilled.

It was mid day in Megakat City, an ordinary day with everyone basically going about their everyday business. But into this mundane day, something fell from the sky and crashed in the middle of a busy intersection causing cars to crash and people to scream as a whole opened up in the ground.

Then all was quiet except for people's excited voices and horns honking. Of course, the first thing on everyone's mind, was this an omega attack but when nothing else happened many cautiously approached the mini-crater in the street.

What they saw was an undamaged body laying there. At first it was thought it was a poor Kat who had suffered some kind of catastrophe, like falling from a plane or pushed from one or even fell from the top of one of the tall buildings around them but when one brave tom decided to get a closer look, his fur stood on end and he jumped back.

"Crud, that's no Kat!" He said, excitedly.

Another, much braver tom knelt down and moved the hand that covered the creature's face. It looked like a kitten but was different in many ways.

"What the hell are you?" the tom asked aloud, not really expecting a response until the creature's eyes suddenly opened and he jerked back in surprise.

The creature's eye's didn't open very far so they couldn't see what his eyes looked like and it seemed dazed and confused. It's lips began to move and it asked, "what happened," before blacking out.

The tom was surprised, "It speaks our language?" He said aloud. It was rather cool that he got to meet a real live alien and make contact. His musings were rudely interrupted by the familiar sounds of enforcer sirens heading this way.


	2. Chapter 2

ALONE IN HELL

Chapter 2: Captive

AN: Thank you Ulyferal.

As his human eyes began to open slowly, his first sight was white. 'Aaahh, I'm blind,' he thought immediately. But then his eyes cleared and he saw he was staring up at a white ceiling with two florescent light fixtures. The room was brightly lit and rather glaring down on him. Okay, so where was he then? Without further ado, he slowly sat up to study his surroundings.

The room was completely painted in white, hence the reason it glared so much to him. It was rather unitarian with only the metal bed he sat on, a toilet with a small half wall for minimal privacy in one corner, a sink on the other side of the wall, and a stuffed chair that looked odd in here, as if it was an after thought for his comfort. There was a long black mirror along one wall and as he looked upward, he found four cameras placed in each corner. Looking around the walls, he saw the door that blended into the wall. He had a suspicion it would be locked.

It looked like those TV versions of a looney bin. Was that were he was? He'd thought at first he'd been killed by whatever had taken him but this looked nothing like heaven and certainly wasn't anything like his version of hell. So it seemed he wasn't dead. A hospital seemed like the next likely thing.

It seemed obvious he was under observation by someone. Did he dream that black hole? Then how did he pass out? What exactly happened to him. Whatever it was, it looked like they'd taken him to the psych ward to be watched. Well, he didn't think he was crazy and he wanted out of here...now.

Angry and scared, he stood up and began to walk toward the mirrored wall. He paused when he realized he was no longer wearing his original clothing. He touched the blue pjs and staring further down, he noted he no longer had any shoes on either. The floor was rather cold under his feet. Shaking his head, he looked into the mirror.

"Hey, let me out of here! I'm not crazy!" he shouted. He reached out and pounded on the mirror. "You hear me in there! I want out!"

Something hummed nearby. He turned his head and saw the camera there had turned to keep him under watch.

On the other side of the mirror, ten scientists and two officers watched the strange creature pound on the two way mirror and shout at them.

Though they knew it spoke their language as it was on the ID it had carried, it was a different thing to actually hear their language being shouted at them by the creature. It was even more of a surprise to see the male know it was being observed and familiar with its surroundings. We're their two worlds that similar?

A huge dark brown kat wearing a uniform turned to one of the scientists and commented, "my enforcers had told me the bystander had said this thing had spoken our language, but I didn't believe it. Well, its obvious it does which means it understands more than we think. I want it considered dangerous and guarded carefully. We have no idea if there are more of them we don't know about on our world."

The one he was speaking to was a black furred, female wearing a lab coat. She was head of two groups of scientists brought in on this strange affair.

"Until we question it, Commander. We have no idea if its one of many or just the one. By it manner and expression, its scared and angry. It's ID seems to indicate its young though we don't know if it aging rate is the same is ours but appearances seem to indicate it young. It doesn't make sense that an invading party would send a youngster as first contact," she said skeptically.

"Just as you already said, we don't know if its looks or age aren't normal for it. For all we know, it just might be an adult that just looks young to our eyes. Remember, it is an alien. Also, any creature would be scared and angry at being caught and locked up so that doesn't tell us anything except it responds the same way we do when in the same situation. I need hard facts not guesses," the Commander growled.

"I, for one, think we should simply dissect this thing to learn its strengths and weaknesses. Dead is safer for all concerned, Dr. Evian," a yellow furred tom rudely interrupted. A few of the more fearful scientists muttered agreement to that idea.

She gave them a look of disgust and annoyance. "Dissect? Dr. Mitland, how are we to know if there are others, what they know, how they act, and if they are dangerous, if they are dead? It has no weapons, it appears to be young, and apparently it has no special powers or it would have gotten itself out of there already. This isn't our first alien but it is the first that seems harmless. We need to know for certain if that's a sham or real acting on its part. We need information."

"It could be all a trick. It could be here to lull us into a false sense of security while its people drop in and take us over. They might be watching us right now!" Dr. Midland hissed, annoyed with her bleeding heart stance.

"And if they are? What would happen to us if we harmed this person? It might be a test to see if we're cold blooded killers then where would we be if that upset them and they wiped us out because we acted rashly?" She retorted.

Her fellow scientist shuddered at the scenario she painted. Dr. Midland didn't have an effective come back and wasn't happy that she might be right. "I still think we should just kill it and be done with it. It's just too dangerous," he muttered.

"No one is killing anyone. I want answers and a dead subject can't supply them. We only have a burnt wallet, some keys, photos and what looks like their form of money. I want more! Stop this bickering and get me what I need and fast," the Commander cut across the arguing, giving both scientists cold eyes. "You were chosen for this because you're top in your fields. Dr. Evian and Dr. Midland, you are joint heads on this project. I want clear, concise answers not theories! Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Understood." Dr. Eva Evian said, briskly. "We do have all its biological information from the tests we've done. Our food is alright for it to eat, some drugs we have could kill it, it has some of the same immunities to certain diseases as Kats, it doesn't harbor anything harmful to us, its blood is the same makeup as ours, its blood type is B+, it's male, unneutered, its teeth are flat rather than pointed, it has no claws just flat fingernails, it's spine isn't flexible like ours, and it is much weaker physically than us. That is what we do know at this time."

"Hmm, so it's not a strong species. That's good to know," the big tom mused.

"Unfortunately, that is no indication they are a threat as they may have developed weapons that do what they own body strength can't do," Dr. Midland interjected, flatly.

"True. Which is why getting information from it is so vital," the Commander said, firmly. "So no harm must come to it for any reason, understand Dr. Midland?"

"Understood, Commander," the angry scientist said coldly.

With that settled, Dr. Evian walked toward the mirror and pressed the intercom on the wall. "Hello, please calm yourself. We need to ask you some questions now that you're awake. We mean you no harm as long as you stay calm and speak with us," she said quietly.

The alien sighed in relief and relaxed against the mirror a moment before backing away a small distance. "Thank God," he whispered.

"God?" You believe in a higher being?" The feminine voice asked.

Huh? Why wouldn't he believe in a higher being? What kind of question was that? Confused, he answered cautiously, "ah, yeah, sure I do? Doesn't everyone?"

"Interesting...could you tell me what you are called?" she asked next, writing down what she was learning and using a checklist to insure she got all the questions they needed to ask.

"My name's Jaden."

Dr. Evian frowned. It had answered with its name and not its species. Perhaps she needed to word her questions more carefully. At least the name did match the ID that was on him.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't exactly what I meant, I wanted to know what species are you?"

Say what? Species? What the hell did she mean asking such a thing? A bad feeling raced up his spine.

"What the heck do you mean what species? I'm the same as you," he said, getting scared and uneasy.

There was a startled mutter among the scientists. Evian frowned. "It seems to think its home and doesn't realize its not."

"It's a trick," Dr. Midland hissed.

She shook her head, "He's even more frightened than before," she argued.

"It could be all an act to make us feel sorry for it," Midland retorted.

"He's right," the Commander, agreed.

"Well, how do you propose we prove otherwise," she huffed.

"I know. Let me try something," a member of her team said, excitedly.

Everyone hesitated but they had no other ideas yet so Dr. Evian gave permission.

The male moved to the intercom and asked, "we're just trying to check your memory and seeing if everything is working correctly after your fall. Please just answer the questions even if they do sound a bit odd."

Jaden blinked at the change in speaker and thought about what the male voice asked for a moment. Even though the questions did sound awfully weird, the reason given made sense so he decided to play along and hope it would get him out of here. "Uh...well...okay. What was the question?"

The young male flashed a triumphant smile at the others before asking the same question again, "what species are you and what planet are you from?"

The alien shook his head but answered readily enough, "Uhm...I'm human, and am from the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy." He felt proud that he knew that much and hoped it showed he was no dummy.

"Excellent. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Is that considered young on your world," the scientist asked carefully, gauging the human's behavior.

Say what? What kind of question was that? Rolling his eyes and gritting his teeth, Jaden answered, honestly, "well, I'm not considered an adult if that's what you mean."

"He's getting angry and upset again," Dr. Evian warned. The young scientists nodded

"Yes, I noticed but we really need to get him to answer as many as he will before he shuts down on us."

"If he's in his teens as he says, then he'll shut down pretty quickly and turn belligerent. You know how teens act," she warned again.

"Uh, actually, no I don't but we can't let that stop us," he said firmly then asked another question before she could stop him, pressing the button on the intercom, forcing everyone to stay quiet so the human wouldn't hear them. "What's you world like?"

"Huh? What do you mean what's it like?"

"Well, does it have many continents, what kinds of governments do you have, do you speak the same languages, do you have laws, that sort of thing?"

Jaden felt like pounding his head against the wall. It felt like being in school. Holding his temper, he recited everything he knew about Earth from the lessons at school or on TV. When he finished, it went silent for several long minutes. Bored and annoyed, Jaden did a nervous circuit around the tiny room, waiting.

"Well that was certainly a lot of information. Amazingly enough, it sounds very much like our world except for being truly over populated," Dr. Evian commented as they discussed the sudden wealth of information. "Thank you, Dr. Steptoe for doing such a good job."

"None of this can be substantiated!" Dr. Midland snapped. "It could all be made up for all we know."

Evian sighed mentally. Yes, that was very true but somehow she didn't think the youngster in the room was lying. He seemed to be exactly what he looked like...a scared kitten...lost.

"There is one important question that needs answered, Dr. Midland said, coldly. He pushed young Dr. Steptoe away from the intercom and pressed the button. "Are there others like you here?"

Jaden stopped pacing when he heard the hard, male voice ask the weird, demanding question. Looking at the mirror, fear giving his voice more anger and strength than normal, he shouted and raised his fists in the air.

"What the hell do you mean others like me? Cut the crap. You people are nuts if you think I"m going to answer any more of your dumb questions and its against the law to hold someone against their will."

Dr. Evian shook her head. "See, he's scared and doesn't seem to realize he's not home." She turned to the big tom. "Commander Feral, I think we'll have to show him he's not on Earth any longer or we'll get nothing more out of him. If he doesn't react with surprise or fear or fakes those emotions when he sees me then we'll know he's been lying to us."

The Commander eyed her a long moment. Her colleagues argued hotly her decision was a foolish one and didn't like it one bit.

"Very well, but I'll be come with you in case things get violent. You still don't know if he's got abilities we can't see or your tests couldn't detect so watch yourself," he warned.

She swallowed mentally. She hadn't thought about that, but she was committed to finding out the truth or nothing else was going to happen here. Nodding her understanding, she gestured for the guard to open the door. Before stepping in, she said over the intercom.

"Alright Jaden, I'm coming in to speak to you personally."

Surprised and relieved, Jaden watched the door open slowly but what walked in was not remotely human. His eyes widened and he backed up staring at what looked like two upright cats. The smaller one spoke in the voice from over the speaker.

"Hello, Jaden."

"What the fuck are you? Where am I? Stay away from me? Help!" Jaden screamed, backing up fast then hitting the wall behind him hard enough to hit his head. His eyes closed involuntarily from the pain, cursing a blue streak, but opened them again to stare at the two nightmare creatures, his heart pounding frantically in his chest.

"Easy, its okay, we're not going to hurt you," the smaller cat tired to soothe him.

"Ah…get away from me….don't eat me!" he screamed in terror, all sense lost.

Shaking her head, Dr. Evian turned to Commander Feral. "I think you better try and control him, sir."

The huge tom nodded and carefully approached the panicked creature.

Jaden was horrified when the larger of the two cats, wearing some kind of uniform, moved a bit closer to him, pulled something out of his pocket and fired what looked like a gun of some kind.

The teen shrieked in mindless terror and tried to run but was struck by a dart in his thigh as he'd begun to turn. It worked instantly and he was soon unconscious and falling to the fall in a heap.

"Why hasn't he awakened yet?" Feral asked, gruffly, staring down at the human laying on the bed.

"He's not the same species and he's younger, so I'm not surprised he's not responding the same way. Fortunately, he's okay, just taking longer to come out of it is all," Dr. Evian said, as she monitored the teen. "There, I think he's waking up now..."

"Uh…what happen," Jayden groaned, attempting to move but finding himself strapped down instead. He woke up completely and yanked his feet and arms. "Hey, what's going on?" he shouted then choked into silence as those same two cat people stared down at him.

His mouth opened to scream when a big paw came down and muffled him. His eyes stared wildly up at the huge cat with gold eyes stared at him coldly. "Silence!" Sharp fangs gleamed when he spoke.

Jaden froze. "I'm going to release your mouth if you just stay calm and not scream. You think you can do that?" the big cat demanded. Jaden shuddered and swallowed. The paw covering his mouth had claws on it and he didn't want to be ripped apart. Doing as ordered seemed to be the best way to stay alive so he nodded carefully.

The big cat stared at him a moment longer before removing his paw then straightening up again. God, he was a big, tall sucker! The smaller cat which he realized was female came closer to him again.

"I'm sorry we had to tie you down and that our appearance scares you, Jaden but you're just as odd to us as we are to you," she said, quietly.

Licking his lips, he hesitantly asked, "w-wh-where am I at….what….what are you guys…..are you going to kill me?"

The female eyed him gravely. "We are called Kats and as for whether we'll kill you or not, that depends on whether there are more of you on our planet or not."

Jaden didn't like the sound of that and how could he prove he was the only one?

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

ALONE IN HELL

Chapter 3: Freedom with a Price

AN: Thank you Ulyferal for been my beta.

"This is a waste of time Doctor Evian. The human has stopped communicating with us and there were no reports of others like him," Doctor Midland fumed. It was some weeks later since the alien arrived and no progress whatever had been made.

Evian sighed. "He's just a kitten. It's normal behavior for him to act this way and to get angry about it is counterproductive. The way we're keeping him locked up and badgering him with questions is going to get us the same response all the time...mute refusal." She stared into the room Jaden had spent the past few weeks in.

The kitten was sitting on the bed rocking and staring at the wall as usual. She hated seeing him so shutdown. At first, he was cooperative with her but when none of his requests or demands were being met, he shut up even with her.

One of her other colleague interrupted her introspection., a frown on his face, "I have to agree with Dr. Evian. I know I wouldn't want to cooperate if I was in that kit's situation. This project will go no where if we continue on this way. Dr. Evian, do you have any suggestions?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Dr. Furson," she said then paused a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense here, what's your solution?" Dr. Steptoe asked, smiling slightly, really wanting this project to succeed.

"Let Jaden out, give him some kind of life but keep him under observation and under control," she said.

"What? Just how do you plan on doing that? Commander Feral would certainly not want him wandering around the city," Dr. Midland barked. "We have no idea if its just shaming and waiting the right moment to strike!"

"What I have in mind will keep him and us safe but allow him to live a fairly normal life. It seems he's stranded here and I, for one, have no desire to keep him a prisoner for the rest of his life. Commander Feral has told us there have been no sign of others like him, no ship, nothing in space, absolutely nothing to tell us how he got here. His description of some kind of black hole could be true for all we know...stranger things than that have happened in our city and remember, he is much weaker than any of us so he's truly not much of a threat," she reminded them.

Before Midland could argue again, Dr. Steptoe spoke up. "You made a valid point, Dr. Evian. Let us hear your plan," he requested.

The other scientists listened closely to what she had to say.

Next day...bright and early...

Jaden hadn't had breakfast and his stomach was growling but he ignored it and continued his mindless rocking back and forth on the bed, as he had for nearly every day since he'd been stranded in this weird and alien place. Since no one had any answers on how he'd gotten there much less how he was to get home, he felt no need to talk to them any further. Especially, since all his requests to be let out were met with refusal so why should he cooperate any longer?

However, his silence also meant extreme boredom for him. No music, TV, no conversation, nothing...he was going completely batty. Because of that, he had no clue how long he been in this place. It was very depressing.

Today was different, though. He'd not been given breakfast and no one had come visit him nor did anyone speak to him on the intercom. The silence made him somewhat uneasy. As the timed passed, he discovered he was getting rather sleepy, his limbs were getting heavy, so he laid down but in the back of his mind, someone was screaming...get up...get up!

He realized it was himself...something was very wrong. His eyes closed without his say so then there was the sound of footsteps entering his room but so muted he couldn't tell how many had come in. He felt something around his neck and he panicked but his body refused to respond. Finally, his mind simply went away and he knew no more for awhile.

The next thing he knew, someone was tapping his face gently and a familiar voice was urging him to wake up.

"Come on Jaden, wake up now," Dr. Evian called to him.

It was hard to overcome whatever they'd used on him but finally he was able to open his eyes and stare at those around him.

"Wha...what did you do to me?" he said slurrily.

"It's alright, wake up now so we can talk to you," she repeated.

Groaning, he did as asked until he finally was able to sit up. He blinked in surprise. He was no longer in his prison but in an open room on another bed surrounded by several people, one being that big tom he'd met on his first day here.

The next thing he noticed was something was around his neck and his body felt wrong somehow. Frowning, he raised a hand upward and felt the odd collar he now wore. His eyes widened in shocked horror and anger.

"What the hell! I'm not a dog! Why is there a collar around my neck?" He demanded.

"That's what we'll tell you if you'll just stay calm for a moment," Dr. Evian said firmly. "Do I have your attention now?"

Jaden nodded, wanting answers.

"Alright. What you're wearing is a control collar. It will ensure your keepers won't have to watch you every minute."

"Keepers? What do you mean?"

"Since keeping you locked up is really not productive to you or us, I've convinced the city officials and Commander Feral to allow you limited freedom to live among us. But this collar is the only way you'd be allowed that freedom," she explained.

"Not everyone was happy with this decision but it was felt to be the right one. If you were to escape, my Enforcers have orders to shoot to kill, understand?" Commander Feral spoke up.

Jaden eyed him uneasily but nodded he understood. At least he was getting out of that locked room but he didn't know if this was any better.

"How am I supposed to live or get a job? I don't look like you at all," Jaden asked reasonably.

"You do now. Look down at yourself," Dr. Evian said, smiling.

Jaden stared down at himself and gaped in shock. He looked like one of them now...fur covered him everywhere he could see and he even had a tail that felt real. "What the hell is this?"

"It's called a Camo-2 Shield. It disguises your true appearance from everyone though if they touch you they will feel the difference so you shouldn't allow anyone to do that. This shield is tied into the control collar which in turn is control by this handheld device." She held up a small compact black box that looked like nothing more than a cell phone.

"What's it do and what's to keep me from removing the collar," Jaden asked, belligerently, unhappy at wearing all this in the first place.

Dr. Evian pressed a button and a searing pain flashed through him causing his body to jolt and bounce all over the place. He screamed.

She shut it off immediately. He lay on the bed panting, his hands gripping the collar, as his body recovered from the taser effect. At least he felt like what he'd seen a taser was supposed to do.

"That's...horrible...please take it off..." he panted, anguished and terrified.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. This was the compromise I had to make to allow you some kind of freedom," Dr. Evian said sadly.

"If I had my way, you'd still be in that room," Dr. Midland hissed.

Jaden gave him a scowl of anger that made Midland turn away. He slowly managed to sit up again and glowered at everyone. "This isn't freedom, its no different than the room," he said flatly.

"Well we certainly can accommodate you and put you back there, is that what you want?" Commander Feral growled. "It would certainly make my job easier."

Jaden started to snark back at the huge dark tom but snapped his mouth shut and thought better of it. If this was his only choice, at least it wasn't in a closed room. "Fine. So back to my other question, how do I make a living and where do I live when I have no money? And what did you mean by keepers? I'm still going to be under your watch then?"

"Yes you are. You are still our responsibility so we will be monitoring you. As for your keepers..." Dr. Evian was interrupted by Feral.

"It wasn't easy finding someone who would take you in, many refused. However, my last option was willing only because I made them a deal so don't expect to be friends with them. It's a job, nothing more to these two. They are ex-enforcers and will do what I tell them and for the deal I offered them," he explained.

"Sounds more like I'm moving from a box to yet another form of prison," Jaden muttered. Afraid of what his new keepers were going to be like.

"Let's get this done," Feral ordered, gesturing for Jaden to get to his feet.

The boy slid off the bed and had to hold onto it for a moment until he felt steadier before following the big tom as he led the way out of the room and down a hall. Drs. Evian and Midland walked at his side.

The walk was short as they turned down another hall and out a door at the end. An odd looking car that definitely had the look of a police vehicle was waiting outside for them. He was coaxed to get in the rear, sandwiched between Evian and Midland while Feral took the driver's seat.

He started the motor which was far quieter than any car on Earth was. He idly wondered what it ran on. Outside the window as they drove down the road, he saw the sky was a muddy greenish-yellow rather than the blue of home but the air seemed clean.

As they made their way from midtown to the somewhere outside the city proper, he stared at all the passing landscape. It was really weird how much this place resembled earth except for all the Kats.

"Here Jaden," Dr. Evian suddenly said. He turned to look at her. She was handing him a perfectly ordinary laptop. Well at least they had the same things he was used to from home. "Part of this arrangement is that you must record your daily life into the program we've set up on this for you." She turned it on and called up the site, showing him how to get to it.

"Read the instructions given and follow them. Basically, we want to know what your world is like, what you're life was like before coming here, also everything that happens to you here, what you're feeling and how you're coping living among us," she told him, then handed the laptop over.

He grimaced. He hadn't liked school when he'd attended and this sounded way too much like that but he didn't have a choice. He wanted to avoid anymore of those vicious shocks as he could. The scenery changed to more open spaces then a long fence that seemed to be hiding something behind it. By the towering stacks of metal he could see over the fence, this could only be some kind of salvage yard.

To his shocked dismay, the car turned into the gates that came up on the left. He was going to live here? It looked no better than his original home had been.

Feral drove his cruiser up to the main doors of the garage and parked, shutting off the engine. "Here's where you get out, Jaden," he growled.

Everyone got out and Jaden went to stand uneasily near the big tom. Those standing with him could scent the human's fear. Before they moved forward, Feral turned to the boy and eyed him seriously.

"Listen up, Jaden. Take a deep breath and let it out, releasing your fear. These two won't hesitate to hurt you if they smell your fear. We have better noses than you. You'd do well to remember that," he warned the boy quietly.

Jaden's widen a bit more. Oh joy! I'm being left with psychopaths. It definitely isn't better than home with my shit of a step father. But he shoved his misgivings away and did as Feral asked. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he tried to push his fear aside. It wasn't easy.

Feral turned away and walked into the garage. Jaden had no choice but to follow. The two doctors went as far as the doorway and halted.

It was a typical garage though messier than some he'd seen and empty of vehicles and people. This seemed to piss Feral off.

"Furlong….Clawson get down here," he bellowed, nearly deafening Jaden. "They are most likely still sleeping...the lazy punks," Feral muttered angrily.

There was a pair of loud thuds from an upstairs apartment. Jaden could see the stairs at the back of a waiting room that lead up to it. Some minutes of waiting followed as it became obvious the pair were dressing. Finally, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs as well as grumbles of anger.

Their, less than happy voices, told Jaden these two toms were tough individuals and he could expect nothing nice from them. He almost panicked and desperately wanted to bolt away.

'Calm yourself...Feral warned you to stay calm or these guys will make hash of you,' he said to himself, urgently.

When the pair finally appeared, Jaden was rather surprised. Something about them didn't ring of psychopaths though there was no mistaking they were dangerous and tough looking.

One of them was a yellow tabby; not quite as tall as Feral as he was broad through the chest and powerful, not fat. His eyes glittered with burning anger. He wore a dirty mechanics uniform with a long sleeved undershirt that used to be white, a backward facing baseball cap finished his look. Beside him was a cinnamon colored tom of slim build but there were powerful muscles under that mechanics uniform and his eyes weren't the least bit friendly. One ear had pieces torn out of it and he too, wore a baseball cap. Neither tom had shaven.

The looks they gave Feral should have killed him on the spot. Yeah, these were two really mean guys. Only a blind person wouldn't realize how much these two hated the Commander and the feeling was obviously mutual.

After staring at Feral a good long moment, they turned their attention to their so called, 'new responsibility'.

It made Jaden's skin crawl to be stared at like that. He had been told their names but had no idea which was Chance and which Jake. The tabby eyed him in disgust.

"He don't look like no alien to me," he growled, his voice gruff and mean.

Feral eyed the tough calmly. "Doctor Evian, if you would please..."

Near the door, the doctor pulled out the control box and handed it to Feral who took it then pressed a button. Suddenly, the Camo disappeared and in its place was Jaden's true appearance.

Neither tom flinched. Instead they frowned in disbelief.

"This is what everyone is so afraid of? He don't look like he could punch his way out of a paper bag," the slim tom snorted in disgust. "Matter of fact, he's scared of us."

Jaden bit his lip and shivered inside. No matter what he felt, he couldn't allow them to think he was terrified of them even if he was. "I'm not afraid of you," he snarled, gritting his flatter teeth at them.

He didn't even see the slim tom move before the Kat had him by the throat, lifting him off the ground and leaning his face close as he spit venomously, "you open that mouth again like that and you'll be dead meat...got it?" he shook Jaden hard.

Jaden continued to stare coldly at the tom but said nothing. Oh my God! They can move like lightning...how am I going to survive here?

"That's enough," Feral barked. The slim tom scowled but let Jaden down none to gently. "This human kit is to remain alive and unharmed or you'll be the ones feeling pain," he warned the pair then turned to Jaden, "this is their place and you will obey them." Jaden reluctantly nodded.

"I want a word with you two hotshots, privately," he ordered the two. Turning his head toward Jaden he gave one last order. "The scientists have gathered some things for you, go get them from the car and bring them inside. Go into the waiting room and sit." He and the two toms went back upstairs to the apartment.

Jaden shook himself out and went to the vehicle. He was surprised they had bothered to supply him with anything besides the laptop. Both doctors helped get his stuff, which amounted to two bags and a backpack, to the waiting room. Jaden wondered what each had inside but would check them out later. Dr. Evian used the time to give final instructions to Jaden.

"Alright Jaden, first, never go anywhere without the Camo being on. Second, be aware this city is considered dangerous by its neighbors because of depredations by omegas that trash the city on a regular basis so be alert and careful. We will be keeping in touch with you on a regular basis so for now farewell," she said quietly then left for the car.

Midland paused a moment longer to growl a warning, "if you try to escape this city, the collar would send an alarm and you'll suffer continuous shocks until you are found or die if not." Giving the human one last unhappy scowl, he stalked out of the garage.

Jaden was both furious and scared. It hit home that he had no way to escape this place. Then he heard the Commander coming down the stairs.

"Jaden?"

"Yes?"

"Remember what I told you," he said, then went on out of the garage and to the vehicle, climbing in and starting the engine. Moments later the car left the yard leaving him alone with two nightmares.

Looking around bleakly, he wondered what he was supposed to do here? How was he supposed to exist around these two tough Kats. The pair hadn't returned downstairs yet, so Jaden decided to look through the bags and packback to see what he'd been given.

One bag held clothing and, surprisingly, medications for simple things like stomach and headaches. The other bag held the laptop while the backpack held his old belongings that had been on him when he arrived. He sighed when he saw that...this was all he had left to remind him of home.

He sat down on the couch and wondered, "What now?"

AN: Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone In Hell

AN: Thank you Ulyferal for been my beta for this story.

Chapter 4: Starting A Life

Opening a door, Chance led Jayden into a room that was located on the far side of the small hallway from the living room. The first thing Jayden noticed upon entering was how banged up his new room was and dirty…..it was a total shit hole. Dirt was everywhere including the walls, the bed was literally flipped upside down and the window's glass was shattered. It was like a tornado had just made a pit stop in Jayden's 'new' room.

Grimacing, Jayden looked around in dismay and horror. How the heck was he supposed to live in here?

"Here you go, punk." Chance turned away, planning to return to his bed and forget about the unexpected and unwanted house guest.

"Hey, wait!" Jayden exclaimed then cringed a little when the big tom whirled around and glared. Jeez, definitely not a morning person. However, he did need some information.

Chance gritted his teeth. "WHAT NOW!" he growled really wanting to rip the kit's throat out. .

Jayden swallowed his fear and said carefully, "Hey...easy...I just wanted to know where the cleaning supplies were...uh, sir?" Didn't hurt to be extra respectful after what Jake had said to him earlier. He didn't want to piss them off to make them kill him or toss him out.

Chance snorted, arms crossed over his chest. "Downstairs in the waiting room bathroom … and don't go snooping with your dirty alien nose in my garage or I'll have your head for breakfast," he snarled before turning on his heel and leaving Jayden alone.

Jayden worked to calm himself after that rather ugly threat. It was going to be living hell around here watching what he said and trying to keep a low profile around these two. Neutral would have to be his new watch word.

He was nothing more than an inconvenience to them but an inconvenience that would earn them a reward if he didn't die on them, that is. If there was any silver lining, it was that incentive to keep him alive and mostly intact, though that didn't mean they couldn't still hurt him.

Pushing those grim thoughts away, Jayden went out the door of his room and headed downstairs. If he was to even be able to sleep here tonight, he had some major cleaning to do. He hoped the bed wasn't too damaged and that he would be allowed to scavenge some things from the salvage yard to make his room liveable, especially fixing the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Jayden about four hours to sweep the dirt out, wash the walls, floor, and what little furniture there was, right the bed (thankfully it was intact), and wash the bedding that was scattered about. At least he didn't have to ask where he could wash things as when he was getting the cleaning supplies, he discovered a small stackable washer/dryer combo in the corner of the really gross bathroom.

The walls of his room badly needed painting but that could wait for later and he found tinfoil in the kitchen to put over the broken panes of the window until he could get it fixed properly.

He was utterly exhausted but at least he had somewhere to sleep finally that wasn't a locked room. He smiled a little at that. He stepped outside his room a moment and heard no one. He'd heard the two toms in the garage earlier when he was getting his stuff out of the dryer but didn't let them see him as he scurried back upstairs as quietly as he could.

With them downstairs, he figured it was safe enough for him to take a very quick shower.

Grabbing a towel from one of his bags and soap, he rushed to the bathroom and took the fastest shower on record. Back in his room, he closed the door and went to sit on his bed. As he dried his hair, he wondered, what am I supposed to do now? So I have a bed and a room but what am I going to do while living here? Staying in this room 24/7 isn't remotely appealing.

With no one to answer those questions, he turned his attention to his bags. Pulling them to him, he chose the one Dr. Evian had put the laptop in. Guess it's as good a time as any to do what she wanted me to, he thought.

Sighing mentally at being forced to do this, Jayden pressed on the recording. The timer began ..0:00:10…0:00:50. As it counted down the minutes, Jayden watched it for a moment before deciding what to say..

"I don't know how to start these reports so I'll just say what has been happening and everything else you wanted to hear. What….I feel right now is confused, scared, and…alone. I'm pretty okay and am happy to have some freedom instead of being chained up like an animal. It's ironic….on my world you Kats are the animals and humans are the dominate species. I guess I know how they feel now." He paused a moment.

"I still don't have a clue how a black hole could have appeared like that under my feet then managed to suck me into it. Such things are unheard of. You are a bit more advanced than we are as I can see by this collar and disguise. Despite that, though, you seem just as clueless as my people on how to handle beings from other worlds...just my luck." He went on to describe some of the differences between Earth and their world then paused again.

Sighing he continued. "I just had to clean what could only be described as a shit hole for a bedroom so I can sleep in here but at least I have a space I can call my own. I don't know how I'm supposed to grow up in this environment and still keep my sanity. I mean, the conditions here are nasty and my caretakers are scary. What about school? Am I supposed to remain ignorant and dumb? Or am I supposed to work the rest of my in this salvage yard?" his voice was disgusted, afraid and bitter.

"Thank you for more misery in my life. In some ways, its not any better than the abusive life I lived with my nasty step-father only now I have to be even more afraid of two powerhouses who would love to put me out of my misery. I guess my life sucks all around. Got nothing more to say today I guess. Closing down for now." He closed the site and sat there.

It was difficult spilling his guts like this and he didn't really want to tell them too much about his former life or Earth in general. His throat was dry from all the talking and his stomach was beginning to grumble. He slid the laptop back into its case and carried to the closet, setting it on the shelf, hidden from view. He didn't want those guys messing with it since he was certain his room wouldn't be off limits. He decided to put his stuff from home on the shelf too. He put away all the other stuff the scientists gave him.

He went to the bathroom to get some water then returned to his room and laid on his back on the bed. 'Feels just like school doing that report,' he mused. That got him thinking about when he went to school. He used to love going and got good grades. His teachers congratulated him often on what a model student he was.

That had been true...when his mother had been alive but once she was gone, he hadn't care anymore. Without her guidance and love as well as encouragement to do well, he had no reason to do bother. His step-father cared nothing for his accomplishments so what was his purpose in learning any longer?

Jayden forcibly pushed that growing memory away. He soo did not want to relief that fateful night his mother had died instead of that scum of a male that was his father.

WHY….WHY….WHY! Why couldn't his mother have lived? Why couldn't his life been continued to be so happy and perfect? Why must he suffer now? He clenched his teeth in fury at all the unanswered questions. 'WHY GOD DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!' he demanded loudly in his mind. But there was no answer from the silence.

The last miserable thought in his head when he drifted into exhausted sleep was, "Why couldn't you have taken me instead?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a secured conference room at Enforcer Headquarters, the scientists involved in Project J were sitting and watching the screen that showed the first video report from Jayden.

The gamut of emotions ran from confused to angry to surprised interest as they listened to the human describe some of the differences between his world and theirs.

Steptoe had a look of wonder on his face. "How interesting. Cats are primitive animals on Earth with a lifespan of barely 18 years while humans can live to a hundred and are the dominant species. Wow, how different others worlds can be from each other. It just boggles the mind."

"It's interesting alright. Glad we're not there and that we are the dominant species here," Dr. Midland said smugly. He didn't like the idea that on this Earth his species were only animals.

Dr. Evian shrugged. "We apparently do have one thing over these humans, we at least know there are other worlds besides us as witness the visits by the Aquians and the Ci-Kat-A a couple of years ago. And we know of other dimensions because of the visit by those good SWAT Kats. A parallel universe so very much like ours except for a few very important differences based on good and evil. Its obvious each worlds evolution is different from the other so it isn't surprising that these humans rose up to be the intelligent life on their world as we Kats did on ours. The only odd thing is there is no such creature as humans here, again demonstrating just how diverse the universe truly is."

"You do have a point there Dr. Evian. This human kit could very likely have come through a dimensional portal...that black hole he described...rather than a space ship from nearby. It would certainly explain why no other of his species could be found nor any trace of a space ship. He could very well be billions if not trillions of miles from his home," Dr. Snow said, thoughtfully.

"I am beginning to feel you may be right about that hypothesis, doctor. All the evidence seems to point to that being the truth of his arrival here," Dr. Evian said with more certainty.

Some of the faces still had doubts but many were coming around to the idea that this human was likely a dimensional drop in.

"If he came through a dimensional portal like those other SWAT Kats, what's not to say others might not drop in to?" Dr. Midland warned. His fear of invasion ignited once more.

Dr. Evian sighed. "Because Jayden has been here nearly a month and there's no sign of anyone or thing else. I believe his was a one time occurrence. Unfortunately for Jayden, it also means he'll never go home again."

Silence met that for a long moment.

Another doctor spoke up. "To address this other thing he mentions...going to school...what if we placed him in school with other kits? We could see how he interacts with them and if he's as intelligent as our tests say he is. It will also prove whether our schooling is on the same level as his were on his world," she suggested.

Before Evian could comment, Dr. Midland interrupted angrily, "No, it wouldn't be wise to let this alien make any contact with our kits. We might endanger them if Jayden displays some power or ability we have yet to identify. I vote against this."  
The scientist who suggested school backed down, a bit disheartened as she was forced to agree the danger might be too high. But Dr. Evian thought otherwise. "Actually, I think Dr. Lee is absolutely right. We can learn how fast a human learns compared to our own kind and, if Jayden did somehow manage some form of an attack then he can be shot immediately by an Enforcer who will be shadowing him and posing as a school security guard. Will that satisfy you, Dr. Midland?"

Midland was surprised by this solution and had to think about it a moment but could find nothing wrong with it. Dr. Evian's suggestion of a safeguard was a good one. Reluctantly, he nodded his agreement.

"Excellent. Does anyone else have a disagreement with this solution?" She asked. No one spoke up. "Alright then...I'll contact the school, brief Commander Feral on the need of a guard and why, then instruct Jayden that he is about to reenter school." Pleased with the results of the briefing, Dr. Evian went to use a phone.

AN: Jayden's going to school tomorrow? What would happen? Find out and Review people. 


	5. Chapter 5

ALONE IN HELL

Chapter 5: New Kit in School

AN: Thank you Ulyferal for been my beta.

Jayden sighed deeply at his misfortune and wondered why he couldn't have just died peacefully somewhere on Earth instead of here. The dog collar bugged him a lot. It was annoying and stuck there for the rest of his life.

Sure it was good he was going back to school and he was grateful Evian had given him a chance to make a living in this new world but he didn't felt quite comfortable when the other kits turned their attentions toward him.

Being the new kid...uh kit?...in school sucked especially if you didn't look like your real self. He was still fourteen but he now sported a camouflage screen disguise that showed him as a snow white Kat...that was a 'K' not a 'C', he'd learned, and bore the new name Jayden Furlong-Clawson.

He hated it but so did his mechanic guardians. They'd said some ugly things when they'd been told they had to use both their last names for their unwanted 'son' to register for school. It had been Dr. Evian's idea. She felt using the two adults names would deflect attention off Jayden when people asked about who the kit's parents were since he obviously wasn't theirs.

It made Jayden uncomfortable knowing he had to called the pair 'Dad' when in public, outside of the garage. He just hoped they weren't drunkards like his real father had been. So far he hadn't seen that kind of behavior yet, but cruel and nasty...oh yes, they were that alright. He could still remember what happened some hours ago

**Flashback: 5:59 A.M...**

Jayden was abruptly awakened from a sound sleep when someone raised the head of the bed which caused him to slid off to the floor.

He winced from the sudden pain in his side from the hard contact with the floor. He struggled to make sense of what happened as he rubbed his eyes then peered upward. Fear and shock went through him as he saw the big tabby glaring down at him.

"Chance? What are- ?" Jayden attempted to ask but the tabby said nothing as he reached down and grabbed the human by his t-shirt and yanked him into the air then stalked out of the room so fast Jayden had no chance to react before he arrived in the living room and was unceremoniously dumped to the floor again.

"I asked you to wake him, not drag him in then drop him to the floor," a familiar voice snapped angrily making Chance growl in anger.

"I don't give a fuck, he's here like you wanted so give me a good reason why I don't just kill him and put him out of his misery."

"Because you agreed to do this in return for your debt being halved which means he is to be kept alive and healthy," a another familiar voice, much more powerful than the first, reminded the tabby, coldly.

Feral? Evian? Jayden was shocked. Why were they here?

"Yea, we know! So why the hell are you here at six in the damn morning?" Jake demanded, just as furious as Chance. "You checking up on us? Do we have to expect this sort of thing all the time because that wasn't part of the deal, Feral!"

Deciding being on the ground was unproductive and could be dangerous if a fight started, Jayden stood up slowly and a bit groggily, eyeing all the adults with some trepidation. He wanted to know what was up too.

Evian ignored the angry toms to speak to the human. "Good morning Jayden…sorry about the early morning wake up. How are you?" She eyed him in concern, noting he seemed a bit wobbly and wondered if the toms had anything to do with it.

Jayden snapped out of his groggy state and stood straighter. "I'm fine. A bit frazzled from the sudden wake up call is all." Looking over at Feral then back at her, he asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Feral said nothing, just keeping an eye on the two mechanics and letting the doctor explain which she did.

"Feral and I…well, it's mostly me, are here to tell you I've entered you into a public school and will start attending today which is why we needed you up so you wouldn't be late. It was a tough decision, but I finally convinced the rest of the project members that this would be good for you and for our study." She looked very pleased.

Jayden thought he must have heard her wrong. He blinked repeatedly in confusion before saying an inarticulate, 'huh?'

Evian sighed and shook her head but held onto her smile. "I know you probably miss going to school and I felt this would help you understand and integrate into our culture faster as well as show us how you'd behave around our young. It will have the added factors of allowing you to finish your schooling and help you figure out how to live among us ... a win-win situation for all concerned."

"What? You mean you trust me enough to be with your kittens and allow me the freedom to go to school?" He was shocked and not so certain this wasn't some kind of joke.

This time Feral spoke up. "No, we don't exactly trust you nor do half the councilors at city hall or the other scientists on the project. However, when I said I would be sending along an undercover officer to keep watch on you, they reluctantly agreed. The officer has orders to kill if you harm any kitten or try to escape...so you have to be on your best behavior," he said, brutally blunt. "You understand?"

Inside Jayden groaned. It's not a joke then but it's not freedom of movement either. What a shitty situation. Wasn't the collar enough? Apparently not. He nodded at Feral reluctantly. What else could he do anyway? He was at their mercy.

But there were still problems with what they were asking of him. He looked over at Dr. Evian. "How am I supposed to stay out of trouble if the teachers know who and what I am? Then the students will know and pick on me so how am I supposed to obey your rules? And how are they not going to know I'm being followed around by a guard? They can't possibly ignore that. I think you ask too much."

Feral answered, "The officers will be changed regularly and dressed as just another teacher but they will be armed. They will be pretending to be just an observer in the class but their sole purpose is to watch you. Only you will know why they are there and you'll tell no one else about them nor look at them."

"And no one else will know anything about what you really are except the principal and the guard. If you act like a normal teen then I think you shouldn't have any problems."

"There is still one, I may be ahead or behind depending on where your schools are compared to mine before I left and let's not forget how far behind I'll be since your school year began. How do we deal with that?" Jayden asked, reasonably. It was a legitimate concern.

"Our tests indicate you are somewhere at the same level as kittens your age. But if that is too much of a problem for you to overcome then perhaps you would prefer to be home schooled by Jake here?" Dr. Evian suggested, indicating the glowering red tom.

Jayden was very careful not to show what he thought about a 'grease monkey' being his teacher besides the fact the tom was extremely hostile toward him already but he couldn't halt the incredulous comment. "Him?"

Jake tensed up and bristled, fighting the urge to rip the kit's face off. "Are you implying that I'm an idiot" he demanded coldly, giving the human a death look.

"No-no...it's just hard to believe you could help teach me when you don't like me in the first place and you're busy in the garage and salvage yard is all," Jayden said hurriedly.

Jake growled, but relaxed a bit thinking the kit wasn't trying to insult him after all. Jayden sighed mentally in relief when the tom backed off.

"So, does that mean you'll go to school then?" Dr. Evian asked.

Jayden realized he wasn't being given much of a choice here. Glancing cautiously over at the sulking Jake, he shuddered. Well, hell...how bad could going to school be compared to having to take lessons from sourpuss there?

"Yes ma'am," he finally said, heavily.

"Good. Then we need to get moving. First we need to have Furlong and Clawson complete adoption papers before we take you down to the school and get you signed in and set up with your class schedule," she went on briskly, pulling papers from her briefcase and setting them onto the coffee table.

"Say what?" Chance barked, furious. "No way are Jake and I letting that weakling carry out names nor call him 'son'!" Jake returned to his side and looked just as angry as his partner.

"These are fake adoption sheets…we need to hide Jayden's true identity as much as we can and adoption is the only way to do that," Dr. Evian said firmly.

"And you have no choice in the matter so stop yelling and sit down," Feral stepped in, flatly ordering them to comply.

They didn't move for several moment then gave each other glowering looks before sitting down at the couch and beginning to study the ream of papers they had to complete. Grumbling the whole time, it took them a surprisingly short time to complete the forms and hand them back to the doctor.

While they were doing that, Feral ordered Jayden to go get dressed for school. Sighing, the human did as commanded, getting down nearly the same time as the toms with their paperwork.

So, an hour later, Jayden sat in the backseat of Feral sedan, his backpack by his side, as Feral and Dr. Evian sat up front on the drive to the local school. It turned out to be only a mile from the garage.

It was rather nice and clean and surprisingly, looked very similar to the schools of his lost home. They walked through the main doors and headed for the principal's office. The slightly chubby, gray tom, who was going bald, didn't seemed happy about Jayden in his school but the boy got the impression the tom hadn't been given a choice. He felt for the tom. It seemed no one was going to be happy about this deal especially about the guard, who had been waiting for them when they arrived.

He was a tall, lean, tom with brown fur and tabby markings, dressed in a simple suit of dark brown. Geez, he would blend into the background easy which, of course, was the idea, Jayden realized. The suit coat obviously hid his weapon and his cold yellow-green eyes stared at him watchfully from his position near the window where he stood waiting, already on duty despite his boss' presence.

It took another hour to get him signed in, all the forms filled out, and being handed an information package about the school rules, calendar, and other useful stuff, then given his schedule.

Finished, Feral and Evian parted from him with Evian giving him a quick 'good luck on his first day', before leaving him in the paws of an office worker who escorted Jayden and his shadow down a hall toward his first class.

Their escort halted at a doorway and stepped inside with them following closely. The guard went to the rear of the classroom immediately though never taking his eyes off Jaden while the boy and the escort met with the teacher of his first class.

The teacher was a rather nervous individual, short in stature, barely a couple inches taller than Jayden, and having white and black patterned fur. He looked confused a moment but recovered quickly when the escort told him this was his new student.

"Oh, yes, I was told to expect you," he said in a mild tenor voice. He went over to his computer and called up a screen. "You're Jayden Furlong-Clawson, right?"

"Yes, sir."

The tom gave him a small smile, pleased at his manners, a refreshing change from most of his students. "Well, the first two rows of seats are already taken so pick one in the third row you like. Do you have your books yet?"

"No sir, they said each class would supply me one."

"Oh, right. Just a moment." He went over to a cupboard and pulled out a textbook, went back to his computer, entered a number from the book flyleaf to his screen then handed it to Jayden. "There you go. Don't lose that. It's yours to the end of the school year."

Jayden nodded as he took his book then headed to the back of the room followed by his shadow The escort left without a word and Jayden looked around before settling on a seat near the window, his guard moving to sit just behind him, nearly breathing down his neck.

Trying his best to ignore him, Jayden pulled out his schedule which he'd only had a moment to glance at, to give it a closer look.

First - Science/ Room 215/ Mr. Lindorfur  
Second - Media Arts and Tech/ Room 303/ Mrs. Tabalong  
Third - Geometry/ Room 252/ Mrs. Harper  
Fourth - Government/ Room 125/ Mr. Birlong  
Fifth - Life Fitness/ Boy's locker room/ Mr. Strongler  
Sixth - Language/ Room 165/ Mr. Rentnor

Well it wasn't too bad and was very similar to what he'd been taking. He rather liked the fact he got an art class, it would give him a break from all the other harder classes.

Noises from the front of the room drew his attention toward the doorway to the classroom. In poured a crowd of noisy kittens. It still looked odd to him to see all these walkin, talkin cats of all colors and talking just like any teen anywhere on his own world except they had fur, ears on top of their heads, and tails.

They eyed him curiously which was the same as his home too. Everyone eyeballs the new guy but they also looked confused about the adult sitting there too. On that, he couldn't enlighten them.

So far so good, however, he had no idea how this school was laid out. He pulled out a map from the school's information packet. After studying it while he waited for class to begin, he figured out where most of his classes were.

Fortunately, this school wasn't too large, about four floors and an athletic field behind it with gym separated out into the field rather than attached to the school proper. Shouldn't be too difficult to find his way around.

It appeared his camouflage was holding as not one of the students did more than give him casual, curious looks. However, the hard part was avoiding having anyone touch him. Perhaps he'd have to pretend he had a phobia of being touched...he'd be considered a little odd but not so much to be ostracized too badly.

He hated the thought of starting off with his classmates as odd, but there just wasn't a choice as touching him would reveal he wasn't what he looked like. No one noticed his collar really, much to his relief, as apparently the fashion rage was leaning toward a variety of dog collar necklaces on both fems and toms around him...his was just more elaborate.

As he settled into his seat and tried to relax, he hoped he could make a friend or two or at least someone who had his next class that could guide him there quicker than floundering around searching himself. He knew he couldn't ask his shadow. He searched the sea of faces for some friendly faces to make contact with and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

AN: Review


End file.
